


real

by orphan_account



Series: a bunch of waldis fics [5]
Category: The Real Bros of Simi Valley (Web Series)
Genre: Apologies, Dialogue-Only, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26481148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: prompt:If you are looking for fic ideas aldis seemed genuinely hurt he was not invited to Duncan’s birthday last episode. Maybe some angsty wade/aldis scene where wade realizes how much this relationship means to him? Kinda like a pre slash?–from the anon called Molly
Relationships: Wade Sanders/Aldis (The Real Bros of Simi Valley)
Series: a bunch of waldis fics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861390
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	real

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anon called Molly](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Anon+called+Molly).



> i've had this in my drafts for a bit. i had a few different versions based on the dialogue, but ultimately i kinda like the dialogue by itself. i might add more, so it's not just dialogue later. but for now i personally like it as is. hope you enjoy it too. 
> 
> sorry to specifically the anon called molly for how long this took to get out.

"i'm sorry."

"you don't have to apologize-"

"yes! i do. i really fucking do."

"wade..."

"aldis... i'm sorry. i'm really sorry."

"it's fine."

"it's not. i could've invited you and i didn't-"

"you are under no obligation to invite me to every event in your life."

"no, but it was still shitty. i didn't even tell you about it. i tried to hide it from you. i excluded you from my life. like super randomly. that wasn't chill or ok or anything like that. and i'm sorry for being a not chill friend."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"aldis...?"

"can i ask why?"

"why what?"

"why you hid it. you could've just said you didn't want me to go. i would've understood."

"it's not that i didn't want you there."

"hmm?"

"of course i wanted you there. i always want you around."

"so why not just tell me about duncan's party, wade?"

"i... i don't know."

"what?"

"it's just, i don't really know. or like, i don't know how to explain it. like, of course, i wanted you at the party with me. and i want you to get to know my friends and everything. i want all that, i really do. it's just, i don't know. when duncan was, like, planning it an shit, and sending all the details into the group chat. he, like, specifically mentioned you."

"ok?"

"and like, i don't know. it weirded me out and i just wanted to now think about it. or you. because when i thought about you, i just thought about that text and i-"

"what'd the text say?"

"huh?"

"what'd duncan say that freaked you out so terribly?"

"i don't really remember, like, the exact message or anything, but he called you my... boyfriend... and it was kinda jarring. i don't know, i just- it weirded me out that someone acknowledged that we're something... like kind of. i mean, obviously we're not together like that. but you already know that, i don't have to tell you that. it's just we're not exactly friends either, like not _just_ friends i mean. i mean, i don't know. that's just how i always saw it. but like we've never talked about it, so i don't know..."

"i see it that way too."

"...really? like actually?"

"yeah, i didn't think you had, like, stuff figured out yet, so i never wanted to push it. but yeah-"

"what stuff?"

"like, i figured you were closeted or still figuring out or something like that."

"oh, yeah, i guess i am still figuring all this out. i'm sorry."

"don't be. not about not having yourself figured out yet."

"are you sure?"

"yes, wade, i'm sure."

"ok, uh. good. i guess...? uh, i still like you though. i don't have, y'know, uh, stuff figured out, but i have that one figured out. i do really like you and i really didn't mean to be so weird about this stuff. i'm still sorry about that part."

"it's alright."

"are you sure?"

"you sound like a broken record. yes, i am still sure. it still hurt, but i forgive you, wade."

"thank you."

"..."

"can i hug you? would it be weird if i did?"

"just come here."

**Author's Note:**

> any and all comments/criticism are appreciated and welcomed. or you can dm me on [tumblr](https://bored-ass-ward.tumblr.com/) about it.


End file.
